The present invention relates to a representation device for a push-button type switch.
The invention aims at providing a device of a simple structure and of a low manufacturing cost for representing the status of a push-button type switch.
In a known conventional device for this purpose, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a push button A is provided with an window section 12 made of a transparent material. A slide groove 14 is provided between an operation rod attaching section 13 and the window section 12, and between the operation rod attaching section 13 and a push-button section. A representing member 17 has one end clamped by a coiled spring retainer 15 and a switch housing 16, and the other end received by the slide groove 14.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the colour, for example black, of the operation rod attaching section 13 appears through the window section 12, in the state of the switch before being operated.
As the switch is depressed to the operating state as shown in FIG. 1B, the end portion of the representing member 17 is moved by a distance corresponding to the stroke of the push button A, and comes to be recognized through the window section. The representing member 17 has a specific colour, for example red, thereby to indicate that the switch has been turned to the operating state.
In this type of representation device, the stroke, or relative distance moved, of the representing member is equal to that of the push button. Therefore when the stroke of the switch is relatively small, it is difficult to provide a distinctive representation using a large area of the window section, resulting in an ambiguous representation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above described shortcoming of the prior art by providing a representation device in which the distance or stroke of the representing member is made larger than that of the push button, thereby to provide distinctive representation.
The above and other objects, as well as advantageous features of the invention will become more clear from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the attached drawings in which: